


Of Pools and Prizes

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [272]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You swam across the width of the pool all by yourself and without your floaters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pools and Prizes

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 August 2016  
> Word Count: 490  
> Prompt: 4. "What’s my prize?"  
> Summary: "You swam across the width of the pool all by yourself and without your floaters."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately 3 months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just fun to write. I like sweet, touchy-feely Ann, especially when she's interacting with Jacob. I like to think there was an aspect of this when Ann dealt with her daughters, too.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You can do it, Jacob," she says with a broad smile. "Just a little farther and you're all done."

He continues to dog paddle toward Ann's outstretched hands, feet kicking and splashing up water behind him. She stops as her back touches the side of the pool, then takes a step to the side so he can grab for the edge himself when he gets there. The bright grin lights up his whole face and she scoops him into her arms to press a kiss to his cheek.

"You did it, my boy. You swam across the width of the pool all by yourself and without your floaters. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Miss Ann," he replies, wrapping his arms around her neck in a sloppy hug. And then he begins to squirm. "Can I do it again?"

Ann pauses, seeing the excitement and exhaustion warring for dominance in his eyes. "Are you sure, Jacob? You've done a lot today already."

He nods vehemently, and gives her the puppy eyes that he's all too good at using. "Just one more time across? Please? So I know it's not just this once that I did it?"

Ann relents and chuckles. "All right, Jacob. Once more across the pool, but that's it. You don't want to overdo it, right?" When he giggles and nods, she shifts to let him start swimming again. "This time, I'm going to walk next to you. If you get tired, you let me know, okay? It's not a bad thing if you get tired and can't finish."

"Do I get a prize if I do it?"

Now she sees the calculation in those dark eyes of his. It reminds her of both herself and Damien. Clearly he's spending too much time around his adults. Perhaps a pool party for some of his friends is in order.

"What kind of prize do you think you deserve for doing it?"

"A pizza party for dinner?" He giggles softly. "I know it's your night for dinner."

She chuckles at that. "You've learned too much from me how to be a negotiator, Jacob Shay. But if you can do this last width of the pool, you can have pizza for dinner _and_ ice cream for dessert. How does that sound?"

She barely gets the question out of her mouth and he's off toward the opposite side of the pool. She chuckles again and walks alongside him, encouraging him and making sure he's not overdoing it. When he touches the wall, she can clearly see the exhaustion and pride on his face, and picks him up again.

"I did it, Miss Ann!"

"Yes, you did, my boy. Do you want to order pizza or do you want to help me _make_ pizza for dinner? We could surprise everyone with homemade pizza when they come home."

"Can we really? I wanna do that. Please?"

"Anything for you, Jacob. You earned it."


End file.
